1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to seat cushions and, more particularly, to a ventilated motor vehicle seat cushion.
Whenever a person occupies a chair or other seat there is typically a build up of perspiration on that persons back, upper legs, and rear end. This is especially true in motor vehicles where the interior upholstery becomes warm during periods of hot weather.
Conversely, the seats in a vehicle that is parked outdoors during cold weather can be uncomfortably cold to the occupants until the vehicle is warmed up by the on board heating system.
Numerous ventilated seat cushion devices have been developed to provide forced-air ventilation, and the following U.S. Patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,729, U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,402, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,302.
Although these devices vary from each other in different ways, each exhibits the common characteristic of releasing the forced air internally of the seat cushion and allowing the air conditioned/heated air to diffuse through the padding and/or other cellular material within the cushion thereby cooling/heating the air space within the cushion rather than delivering the forced air directly to the occupant of the cushion.
Thus, the present invention has been developed to provide a ventilated seat cushion wherein the flow of forced air is directed onto the occupant rather than being diffused within the airspace of the cushion.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,729 to Charlie B. Summer, Jr. discloses a ventilated seat cover apparatus including an understructure assembly which includes a pair of side pipe assemblies and a plurality of transverse pipes connected between the side pipe assemblies. The transverse pipes include plural air venting apertures and the side pipe assemblies include end portions which have removable and replaceable pipe plugs. A porous sheet covers the understructure assembly, and a flexible hose is connected to the understructure assembly. A DC battery-powered blower assembly is connected to the flexible hose for use on a vehicle seat. Forced air is released into the air space within the cushion and is diffused through the porous understructure-cover sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,402 to Hung-Chou Kuo discloses an air cooled cushion including a main tubular member and a plurality of intermediate tubes extending in perpendicular relation therefrom with each intermediate tube being adapted for pivoting engagement with the main tubular member by dove tail connections. Thus, the back and seat portions of the cushion are adapted for adjustable, pivoting movement to fit the contour of the seat whereon the device is employed. An electric air blower is connected with the tubing members and forced air is released internally of the cushion through perforated tubing members and diffuses through a porous cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,302 to Kaung M. Yu discloses a motive air seat cushion comprising an envelope consisting of top and bottom wall members wherein the wall members are connected to each other around the edges. An air distribution box having a plurality of holes around the edges is located inside the envelope. An air inlet opening is connected to the box through the envelope for permitting air to enter the box. Air discharge openings are located around the edges of the envelope for air to exit. Flexible hollow supporting paddings are provided inside the box and the envelope, thus allowing air to enter the box and diffuse through the envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,286 to Walter L. Fry, Sr., et al discloses a fluid conduit article of manufacture for use with a seat cushion having sides, bottom surface, and a foraminous top surface, and a cooling attachment comprising an impervious distributing member adapted to be detachably mounted on the cushion. The distributing member is attachable to the fresh air vent system or air conditioning system of a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,310 to Giuseppe Olmo discloses a process to ventilate stuffings of cellular material the inside of which is provided with ducts that can be connected at one end thereof with a compressed air or decompressed air generator so as to distribute the air within the stuffing material for ventilation purposes. The stuffing material is intended for use in a variety of products such as mattresses, arm chairs, and the seats of motor vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,177 to Irving L. Marshack discloses a fluid pervious cellular cushion of a rubber-like material adapted to receive fluids under pressure and to disburse them about an occupant without the build-up of excessive back pressure in the construction.